Don't you dare let me go
by iKissedJBcho1
Summary: they're best friends, but when the packs secret comes between them, it leaves on of them hurt permanently. can they fix it, or will it continue to come between them? jacobxOC rated t for some sexual references


**DISCLAIMER: sadly, i do not now or will i ever own jacob black... darn you stephanie! :/ i only own luna and this plot :)**

**

* * *

**

"Can you just this once, tell me what you're feeling instead of hiding it away from me?! Don't you understand that I care about you Luna?! I know what you think of me, just say it!!!" he shouted making me feel so dumb for telling him "it's nothing" when it was obvious that what happened was everything.

I love Jacob; I've loved him ever since I had first seen him when we were newborns lying next to each other in our bassinets. His mother and my mother were the best of friends, and our fathers were practically brothers. We'd always been together and we never thought that anything could ever come in-between the two of us, until Jacob and everyone else began to change.

First it was Sam, then Paul, then Embry, then Jared , then Jacob, then my brother Quill, then it was Seth and Leah… everyone was hiding what it was from me. My own parents seemed to know what was going on, but I was the only one who didn't know, until I saw for myself… that day…

The screaming…

The yelling…

Very much like how we were now, and I had a feeling that this would end very much the same also. Four very large, painful scars have adorned the right side of my face, neck and back from the first time I'd upset Jacob, I'd learned not to do that from now on…

"Okay, okay I'm sorry… Just please Jacob… calm down. I'm sorry, it's just a little hard for me still to be able to talk to you about how I feel after… it wasn't that long ago you know…" I trembled, backing down. I was afraid of my best friend, I was terrified. Whenever he raises his voice, I want to run away, but I don't because he needs me. I don't want to be the one to run away from him when he needs someone the most, and I know that now he needs me most but… everyone else always come first.

Always before me…

Jacob's figure towered over me, and I fell back on the couch and shook. I tried to look him in the face, but I couldn't. I tucked my head into my arms and brought my knees to my chest, and began to cry. I never wanted any of this, I never wanted to be afraid of my best friend, and I never wanted to fall so hard for him, especially after he hurt me…

"Lunabear… I'm sorry. Please don't cry, I-I didn't mean to…" I felt the couch shift under his weight and I was overcome by warmth as he engulfed me in his arms. I couldn't help but unravel from his touch, and I wrapped my arms around him and let his comforting warmth surround me. He rubbed my back and I was no longer afraid. This Jacob, the one who held me and loved me, was the Jacob that I fell in love with, was the Jacob that kissed me on my 15th birthday as a gift, the Jacob who gave me peace and serenity, but at the same time could drive me up the wall. I wanted this Jacob to stay.

"I'm sorry that I got so upset, it's just that… I really _don't _know what you think of me, and I have no right to judge you for hiding things from me. I just wish things were different. I wish I had never had to keep this stupid secret from you, and I wish I never hurt you…" I heard his voice break and I looked up at him. Now, I'd only _heard _Jake cry, and that was after I woke up in the hospital… hearing him cry was heart wrenching, but _seeing_ him cry was heart shattering.

"Shhhh, Jake it wasn't your fault, I provoked you. I said some terrible things to you, which I take back fully now that I know about everything. You were only doing what you were told." I let go of him and reached both of my hands out to wipe his tears away, but instead he took hold of them and gently kissed each of my fingers before lacing his with mine.

"But you're my best friend, you should've come first. I know Quill had the hardest time not telling you, especially because you live together and he cares about you. And it was my fault, I got too upset for no reason, don't ever blame yourself for… these," he ran a finger down my right cheek and trailed it down my neck, the hurt coming strong in his beautiful black eyes. Then the reason we were here in his living room in the first place came back to me.

"You know I'm going to miss this between us…" I said closing my eyes to lean into his touch. I felt his hand come to my chin and I opened my eyes to meet his confused gaze. "I heard Quill say that you'd imprinted… that's what was bothering me. I thought that you'd tell me who it was… so who's the lucky girl?" I tried my hardest not to cry as the words came from my mouth. I looked at Jacob and he looked shocked.

"What?" I said becoming just a little concerned. Looking at my confused expression, a smile came to his lips and he took my face in both hands.

"You won't have to miss these moments between us, because you're that lucky girl." He said, right before laying a soft and passionate kiss on my lips… shock never settled in as I moved my lips with his, and the passion that I always wanted to share with him over took me. He carried me upstairs and we laid next to each other on his bed.

As I slowly drifted off to sleep in his shirtless arms, I felt his hands run through my hair and he hummed softly in ear, laying kisses down my scars…

**2 years later…**

"Jacob Adam Black, get your ass down here now, or forever face my pregnant woman wrath!!!" I yelled up the stairs. I waddled back over to the stove and finished Jacob's plate. I heard his feet lumber down the stairs, and I watched as my fiancé rubbed his eyes and walked into the kitchen. His eyes lit up as he looked at my stomach. He came over and laid a hand on our 8 month miracles (yes plural. We're having triplets, oh joy… the only good part is they're all girls :])

"You know, you're extra sexy when you're pregnant, I think I may cum right here." He said looking down at his manhood. I just scoffed as I rolled my eyes.

"Yes, and all over your eggs, what a shame," I shook my head and put the eggs onto his plate. "And please intrigue me, how is being pregnant extra sexy? Especially when you're a whale like me," I pointed to the small mountain range that protruded from my stomach. I walked to the table and sat down both of our plates. He pulled out my chair for me and helped me sit down before going to his plate of eggs, sausage and stack of pancakes.

I quickly scarfed down my food along with Jake and I took our plates to the sink. I put them in the soapy water began to scrub when I felt a kick followed by several others.

"Oh, Jacob, come here, they're kicking." I said and he rushed over putting his hands over my bump, a grin creeping across his face as they began to kick harder. "oh, whoa there little ones, that's just a little too hard for mommy," I breathed. Jacob's face twisted, and then it softened as he knelt down and kissed my stomach as he whispered,

"Calm down, daddy and mommy are right here. I know you're excited to get here, I can't wait either," he cooed rubbing my stomach slowly. "I can't wait to hold you all in my arms, and see your beautiful faces. You're all daddies' little girls, aren't you? I love you, all three of you with all my heart. You three and your mother are my greatest treasures… now stop kicking your mom, she's tired enough as it is." he whispered. I chuckled at that last part and he looked up at me, his gorgeous smile beaming up at me.

"You're a great father, you know that right?" I said running my fingers through his hair. He nodded and shrugged.

"yea, I was aware," he joked holding me close to him and laying a passionate kiss on my lips, my life laid out in his hands…


End file.
